transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Crossroading the Rubicon
Northern Crossroads The cold wind from the swamp to the north chills the air at this intersection, where two roads going in opposite directions meet. One leads west to Polyhex, the Decepticon stronghold rebuilt from its own ashes. The other runs north to the Cybertronian Swamplands and south to the Northern Highway. The bridge that once crossed the swamp is gone, leaving no way across other than by air. Faint, eerie sounds seem to filter down from the distant swamp when the wind briefly calms, but disappear before they can be identified. Contents: Americon Rampage Foxfire Monitor Redshift Fairway Reflector Tetrajet Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Northern Crossroads. North leads to Drawbridge Over Cyberswamp. Northwest leads to Cybertronian Swamplands East. South leads to Northern Highway. West leads to Road to Polyhex. Pointblank has arrived. Fleet drops The Miscasts. Reflector awaits robot satan at the crossroads, as always, like Linus and his Great Pumpkin. The triplecon is not idle, however. No, Reflector is always toiling. And here at the crossroads, Reflector toils at cleaning road traffic sensors that help regulate traffic signals at the crossroads...what a dump. Tetrajet is not normally here. After all, not much happens on Cybetron. But that means he's usually trying to get assigned here and just normally fails. Right now, he's succeeded, and is on an IMPORTANT MISSION inspecting the security measures of the crossroads. Right now he's crouching by one of the corners, poking a sensor to make sure it still exists. Working would be a bonus. The Miscasts are not actually here, however. Tetrajet transforms into his Fleet mode. Fleet did that as a robot. Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. High above Polyhex soars the distinctive curved-wing spacecraft mode of Redshift, cutting through Cybertron's thin atmosphere as he flies. Suppoesedly running a routine patrol of the area, instead he just seems to be flying lazily along a predetermined flight path, and not even looking where he's going. "All the autobots are on Earth, why do we even waste our time patrolling around Polyhex? No 'bots are going to bother driving across that blasted swamp." Monitor is on the ground. It's just a routine patrol for him but inspecting the area around the biggest Decepticon city is a necessity that he's not willing to delegate to anyone (like he could do it anyway). Mecha-Tiger is patrolling the area, slinking through the various cover areas, as if he's stalking wild petrorabbits. But there are no rabbits here! But there has been Autobot activity recently. Americon is stomping haughtily through the crossroads, clad in his business suit, glaring at the various Decepticons present. "I'd keep that morale up, were I you, Redshift! You're already under suspicion on account of you being red and all!" he yells up at the spacecraft, but it's possible he can't hear the tape from way up there. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Fleet has 'skipped' his action for this round. Reflector thinks we have a winner for the new recipient of the 'you're an idiot starscream' award. He doesn't say that, ofcourse. "You can't just go saying things like that. Those words are bad juju. Besides. You don't know how those chrome domes think or what they'll resort to. This is /our/ planet, we gotta keep it working proper." "You know that there's red in the American flag, don't you, Americon?" Fleet asks casually from where he's poking at a sensor. "It's contrasted by the white and blue, so that makes it ok!" Americon rationalizes. Like Ultra Magnus? He's more like France... Rolling over the mostly unused roads of Cybertron is a convoy. And a Convoy, if you want to get Takara about it. Looks like the bored Decepticons at the crossroad may be bored no longer. Eighteen screaming wheels barrel along, and that is unusual enough. Rarely does a dead robot drive. However, Optimus Prime has passengers today, a small armoured figure and perhaps also a cassette. He booms, "Autobots, let's roll these Decepticons right into /dust/!" Fairway drops forward onto his fists while his torso spins and his legs fold inward. His hood tilts up, head flipping back to disappear beneath it, and his arms lock into place at his sides. With a familiar, five-tone sound, Fairway transforms into a DeLorean DMC-12! DeLorean rolls along, nervous but ready. He's shaking in anticipation, his hands clenching sporadically beneath his atl mode frame. He looks to Optimus. His leader? An impostor? He knows not. He wishes he could feel absolute elation to be at Prime's side, but he simply can't. "Ready, Prime!" Jet Car soars along Optimus Prime's flank on the Cybertronian mega-highway, his futurecar jet engine whining at a steady subsonic cruise. Pointblank's undercover cop siren howls and flashes red, advising all civilian traffic to get the hell out of the way of the Autobot assault convoy. "Understood, Prime. Activating arrest mode," Pointblank's macho monotone nonchalantly responds to the resurrected Autobot hero. "So that's Optimus Prime, huh?" Peacemaker muses, leaning against Pointblank's steering wheel and staring out the windshield. "He looks... Bigger than I had imagined." Foxfire can't believe his luck. Hitching a ride with the great Optimus Prime! At the moment, the little tapebot is in Prime's passenger seat, sitting up on his haunches with his front paws on the window as he watches the passing scenery. As Optimus speaks, Foxfire flicks his ears and nods once. "Can't do much rolling, but maybe I can blow a few of 'em sky high!" Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Hot Rod says, "Decepticon assault on our holdings in Mexico! Looks to be a pretty good sized force!" Monitor reacts as soon as the incoming autobots are detected. He knew it! Polyhex is compromised, why didn't they listen to him? The insecticon draws his rifle and find a hidden spot from where to shoot at the autobots. Looking over his cover, he takes his time to position his rifle and to aim at Optimus Prime. He targets one of his tire and pulls the trigger. Combat: Monitor misses Freightliner FL86 with his Automatic Rifle attack! Optimus Prime says, "Blast! Hopefully, this attack on their crossroads will give them something else to consider." Americon stares down the road as something heroic this way comes, and shakes a fist as the Autobots politely alert the civilian traffic to get out of the way! "I thought we had destroyed all of the civilian traffic! You people are slacking! But we can deal with your slacking later! Decepticons, destroy the Autobots! And don't worry about Prime--he's MINE." With an anti-gravity assisted hop, he bounces in the path of the oncoming semi truck, bravely firing away at the Autobot leader! And after some coaching from Astrotrain, he directs his fire to a spot just to the right of Prime's rigid grill structure! "I have not met you before, Optimus Prime, but I've heard that you're a big wuss! Ha ha ha!" Americon snarks. Combat: Americon strikes Freightliner FL86 with his Laser attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. "PRIME? HERE?" Redshift replies over the radio, the small spaceship nearly falling out of the sky as he struggles to change his course to intercept. So much for boring... Redshift blasts his engines, making a hard banking turn to dive down towards the approaching convoy of Autobots, including the legendary Optimus Prime. "PRIME! You died once, and you can die AGAIN!" He cries, flying over the collection of cars and truck, opening his bombbays to release his deadly cargo of burning phosphorous ammunition! Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Spaceship strikes Jet Car with his Phosphorous Bombs Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Jet Car's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Red Spaceship misses DeLorean with his Phosphorous Bombs Area attack! -2 Combat: Red Spaceship misses Freightliner FL86 with his Phosphorous Bombs Area attack! -2 Fleet's optics open in shock at the onrushing convoy of DOOM! Fleet immediately makes a radio call as he leaps into the air. He quickly studies the situation. One might think he were insane to attack Optimus head on, but Optimus is now dealing with multiple attackers from multiple angles... surely he doesn't have time to focus on one little yellow Seeker? Fleet wasn't at the battle of Autobot City. Combat: Fleet strikes Freightliner FL86 with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -5 Combat: You took 4 damage. Reflector rises to all 6 of his feet. "Autobots." He spares Redshift a glare. "Way to go, stupid." Reflector moves to the side of the road and crouches, weapons drawn from subspace pockets. A piece of lint falls out after one of his guns. He's gotta wash his pants soon. Directing his bolt gun, Reflector fires off the searing hot metal bolts one at a time in quick succession, tracking the truck and hoping to nail him. Old nemesis. Pointblank says, "Shock and Awe, Prime. The Decepticons don't have much in the way of guts." Optimus Prime says, "Never have." Combat: Reflector strikes Freightliner FL86 with his Primative Bolt-Gun (Pistol) attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. The Tiger growls at Optimus Prime. Tearing after the Autobot Leader Resurrected, he claws at the truck, trying to let some air out of his tires Combat: Mecha-Tiger misses Freightliner FL86 with his claw your tires out! (Punch) attack! Freightliner FL86 amends, "Hah hah, that's just a figure of speech, Foxfire! Blowing them to kingdom come will do just fine." As Monitor takes aim at Optimus Prime, the 18-wheeler brakes, hard, hs brakes screaming, and he comes up just short of Monitor's shot - which sets him right up for Americon's laser, which mostly glances off his armour, though it does ruin his red paint. His Nebulan engine brings him back to life again, and he lurches forward, just barely pulling ahead of the shock front of those phosphorous bombs - and into Fleet's freeze ray and Reflector's slugs. A surge of power, and he pulls ahead of Rampage's pounce. His cab door flies open to let Foxfire out, and one of the guns mounted on the trailer swivels around, tracking the little red menace in the sky, as he proclaims, "New air fighter design - same Decepticon trash." Combat: Freightliner FL86 strikes Red Spaceship with his Concussion Blaster (Disruptor) attack! Jet Car gets nailed by Redshift's bomb burst, his windshield set aflame with horrible chemicals. "Shit," Peacemaker curses, tugging on the steering wheel, breaking out of the convoy formation. The Targetmaster pulls back on the throttle, hoping to avoid an accident... But then /someone/ gets in the way. "SORRY!!" Peacemaker shouts out the window at a certain patriotic Decepticon. Combat: Pointblank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Jet Car strikes Americon with his Close Pursuit attack! Foxfire jumps out of Optimus the instant that door is open. His hip compartments open, revealing several rocket pods, but he does not fire, knowing fully well that he is not made for heavy combat, yet he is still prepared to defend himself. So instead, he just stands his ground, tail raised, ears pinned back, and a deep growl emitting from his vocalizer, followed by several loud barks. Combat: Foxfire sets his defense level to Protected. DeLorean manages to pull off some fancy driving and avoid Redshift's bombing run. "Are you sure this isn't suicide, Prime?" He shouts. He transforms, his rifle appearing from subspace, and hits the ground running. He draws a bead on Rampage. Fairway converts back to robot mode. Combat: Fairway misses Mecha-Tiger with his Scram Rifle attack! -3 Monitor is so sneaky that no Autobots notice him even though he fired at their precious leader! It doesn't do him much good since he missed Optimus. Confident that he remains undetected, the insecticon switches the setting on his rifle to spare his energon supply. Since Optimus seems too fast for him, he aims his weapon at the jet car. Combat: Monitor strikes Jet Car with his Disruptor attack! Reflector shuffles along the side of the road. Three short dudes of near gumby-like design. Ah, but this is Reflector. And what is one of the things that make him famous? Rising up, one of the three bodies takes to the air to get into position, and when he finds optimal alignment, his flash goes off. "Let there be light!" ~FLASH! AH-AH!~ The Tiger growls as he's fired upon by the DeLorean. "OH no. You're not going Back to the Future!" he says, changing trajectory and rushing at the Autobot car. "Let me rip out your flux capacitor!" Combat: Mecha-Tiger misses Fairway with his claw (Punch) attack! Red Spaceship has never had opportunity to fight the legendary Optimus Prime, and never thought he ever would. The heroic Prime-from-the-past nails Redshift's underbelly, leaving a long blackened scar, but no structural damage. "HA! Is that all you've got, Prime? I think you've got SOFT in your old age!" Redshift replies, peeling back for another go at the heavily-armoured Optimus. Blasting his engines, he dives down at the truck's broad top to try and stop the truck in it's tracks. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Red Spaceship misses Freightliner FL86 with his Full Speed Ahead attack! Combat: Reflector misses Foxfire with his Flash! Area attack! Combat: Reflector strikes Jet Car with his Flash! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Jet Car's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Jet Car's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Reflector strikes Fairway with his Flash! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Fairway's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Fairway's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Reflector strikes Freightliner FL86 with his Flash! Area attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Freightliner FL86's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Freightliner FL86's Agility. (Crippled) Oh, hey, Fleet didn't get totally killded in a single strike so far. The Seeker darts nearer towards the ground, then pulls up and touches down lightly on his feet. Watching the scene, he decides to continue picking on the big guy, since the big guy is most app to pay attention to other things, although he starts paying enough attention to his surroundings, ready to dart and dash out of the way, that it's liable to affect his aim. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Fleet strikes Freightliner FL86 with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -5 Combat: You took 5 damage. Clutch has arrived. Americon was half-expecting Optimus to roll right over him, and is somewhat surprised when that does not happen. So, he shrugs, and lines up another shot on Optimus--but he doesn't get it off in time, because someone does ram into him after all. "SHEEEYAAAGHHH!" Americon yells as he is slammed by the Jet Car, and rolls off of the vehicle's body only to land as a mangled wreck somewhere behind him. "OW. Well, that's ok," Americon coughs out, in response to Peacemaker. "Just watch where you're going next time! Hm, you know, since you Autobots are here, I figured I had better give a presentation on safe driving!" The little tap scurries away from the battlefield for several moments, but eventually re-emerges with a large projector screen and a tiny little projector. He sets the projector up in front of the screen, hits the button, and nods to himself in satisfaction as a video begins to play! It appears to be a film about safe driving, emphasizing, in particular, the potential hazards of driving straight into Decepticons, and suggests instead, driving *around* them, and only using vehicular modes for self-transportation, not combat. There might be some good advice in there, somewhere, but this is probably not a good time for movies! Combat: Americon strikes Foxfire with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Foxfire's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Americon misses Jet Car with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: Americon misses Fairway with his Distract Attack Area attack! Combat: Americon misses Freightliner FL86 with his Distract Attack Area attack! Pointblank says, "If anyone's got a patch, I could use it." Fairway staggers backward, optics malfunctioning after Reflector's flash attack. It is only in his blind stumbling that he manages to evade Rampage. He sees shapes and light, but not much else. Deciding that attempting an attack on Rampage would be a waste of strength at the moment, he runs clumsily to what he believes is Pointblank's side. "I'm here, friend," I wish that, if you are not Pointblank, you would tell me now. My sight has been compromised. Combat: Fairway quickly patches up some of Jet Car's minor injuries. Foxfire lifts a forepaw to shield his optics from Reflector's flash, and this leaves him vulnerable to Americon. That is, he is quickly distracted by Americon. "I am so sick of you," he growls to the other tape, and it is only now that he fires his rockets. Combat: Foxfire strikes Americon with his Rocket Pods attack! Blue Sportscar speeds into the area from off-screen, engine revving in varied pitches as it near-continuously shifts gears. Clutch swerves around Americon and the little presentation, tires squealing, almost running over the display but just avoiding it. "Hey, watch out!" he shouts as he races by, "This is no place for civilians!" He drives towards Optimus Prime, then falls into line behind and to one side of the big truck. "Wait a second, a civilian? What's a--" he breaks off as Foxfire lights up the Decepticon tape. "Oh. Nevermind. Sorry I'm late!" he calls out to Optimus as he takes up a flanking position. "Traffic!" Freightliner FL86 snaps his door shot as Foxfire leaves and puts the hammer down to evade Redshift's divebombing, but he cannot outrun LIGHT itself, and Reflector's flash-attack dazzles and sears Optimus Prime's optical sensors and hurts Hi-Q's eyes, through the visor. Optimus Prime just tunes out Americon's public service announcement, the same way he used to tune out Prowl. Blah blah blah... huh, what? He rises up into his robot mode, Hi-Q forming his engine, and he whips out laser rifle, doing a quick draw on Redshift, that Decepticon plucky enough to assail him. The 18-wheeler majestically transforms into a massive robot. Combat: Optimus Prime strikes Red Spaceship with his Laser Rifle attack! -8 Jet Car's windshield is lit up by Reflector's blinding flash, and he finally spins to a hault, some distance short of the Decepticon fortifications. "So much for our heroic charge," Peacemaker mutters, pulling a lever and activating Pointblank's transformation system. He bails out the window with a backflip, transforming into a red and black sci-fi cannon that lands in Pointblank's fist. "Pointblank here," he responds curtly, as Fairway begins to patch his seared armored. "I'll cover you." Raising Peacemaker, he aims into the fog of war. "Uh... Pointblank, you shouldn't be aiming... You "You're blind, for Saturn's sake!" "You need to see for me, Peacemaker. Target the small Decepticon spy." "R-Right... I think that's him..." "Fire!" Combat: Pointblank sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Jet Car strikes Reflector with his Sonic Blaster attack! Jet Car transforms into his Pointblank mode. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Blue Sportscar has 'skipped' his action for this round. Monitor evily smiles as his attack strikes the autobot car. However a damn medic patch his prey before he can finish it. This can't go unpunished! Making sure to remain mostly out of sight, the insecticon grabs his laser pistol and aims it at Fairway. No one is messing with an insecticon's target, he thinks before pulling the trigger. Combat: Monitor misses Fairway with his Laser attack! Pointblank's sonic assault, counter to his photonic one, finds the airborne body and rattles him from the sky. He crashes to the road and tumbles towards the road side once more rejoining with his other bodies. After that massive expendature of photonic energy, he thirsts, so he conserves and relies on non draining weaponry once more. This time his Shutter Gun levels and hones in on Pointblank rather predictably. The shutter gun releases a low level disruptor pulse from it's rapid opening and closing iris. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Neutral. A blast from Prime's big ol' rifle scores a glancing blow on Redshift's hull, and the red and black warrior quickly reverts to his robot mode to fight Optimus mano a mano. The height-deficient Decepticon glares at the tall, broad, and distinctly badass Optimus Prime, but he isn't going to back down. Bringing his own rifle to bear, he opens fire on Prime, going for broke and lvevering the weapon to full power. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Oh, happy day, happy day, little Seeker Fleet continues to be ignored! The Seeker simply darts from one spot to another, staying out of the way of the other Decepticons, and searching for another spot to fire on Optimus from. Unfortunately, his new landing location brings him rather nearer to the other Decepticons than he'd like! Combat: Reflector strikes Pointblank with his Shutter Gun (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Redshift strikes Optimus Prime with his Incinerator Rifle attack! Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Fleet strikes Optimus Prime with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -4 Combat: You took 3 damage. Americon is smashed by the rockets, and stumbles into his projector, knocking it off of its little stand and bringing an abrupt end to the movie! "HOW DARE YOU!" Americon says as he surveys the damage. He shakes a fist at the malevolent fox monster. "I was trying to educate your fellow Autobots in driving safely, but now you have ruined everything! Autobots will be randomly crashing into everyone now, and it's all thanks to you!" He sneers in disgust. "You make me *sick.*" Eventually he remembers to fire at the little fox with a laser. "Oh, yeah. And die." Combat: Americon strikes Foxfire with his Red White and Blue Lasers attack! The Tiger decides to go after the Delorean again. Only it's not a Delorean any more, it's a Robot! "C'mere, McFly," the Tiger snarls, pouncing at the Medic! Combat: Mecha-Tiger misses Fairway with his pounce! (Kick) attack! Foxfire winces and flinches back as he's struck in the face with the laser. "No one needs *your* help," he retorts to Americon. He opens his jaws, and breathes forth a stream of flames that flies right toward the enemy cassette. Combat: Foxfire misses Americon with his Fox Fire attack! Optimus Prime takes a hit from Redshift's Incinerator rifle, which splashes fire across his frame. He glares down at it sternly, as Fleet's freeze ray then more or less quenches the flames. Optimus Prime swiftly decides the flaming Decepticon to be the more dangerous of the two. He bounds forward, reaches out, tries to grab Redshift's incinerator rifle, and tries to ram the incinerator rifle down Redshift's throat. He glares at Redshift with glacial blue optics and demands, "Soft enough for you, punk?" Combat: Optimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Optimus Prime strikes Redshift with his Shutting Redshift Up The Hard Way attack! Blue Sportscar cuts his speed drastically when Optimus Prime transforms into robot mode, so that even though he turns slightly to pass the legendary Autobot it only occurs after Optimus exchanges fire with Redshift. But then Clutch's tires squeal again as he peels out, puffs of white smoke curling around the spinning wheels before they catch and he shoots off, streaking ahead of Optimus. His headlights roll over, revealing small energy weapons. Clutch himself swerves back and forth as he tracking and locks onto a target - the Decepticon Monitor! Redshift falls to the ground unconscious. Pointblank raises his riot shield, taking Reflector's disruptor blast without a flinch -- though a deep scorch mark is cut into the powder blue armor plate. "There's too many Decepticons, PB -- If they concentrate their fire, we're toast!" "They won't," Pointblank says with complete confidence, backpeddaling two steps and twisting his torso towards the center of gravity of the Decepticon group. "DECEPTICONS -- CEASE AND DESIST. YOU WILL ONLY BE GUARANTEED MERCY IF YOU THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPONS IMMEDIATELY." Pointblank's voice is amplified across the battlefield, pulsing with sickening subsonic resonance. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST." Combat: Blue Sportscar misses Monitor with his Laser attack! Combat: Pointblank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Pointblank strikes Monitor with his Sonic Fury Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Monitor's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Pointblank strikes Reflector with his Sonic Fury Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Reflector's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Pointblank misses Fleet with his Sonic Fury Area attack! Fairway is lucky enough to be in the process crouching when Monitor fires. The blast screams over his head and he looks around, startled. He thinks he sees the shape of a tiger about to pounce and dives our of the way, hoping to Primus that he isn't going to end up under someone's tires. This way, he manages to evade Foxfire's attack as well. He's seeing a little more clearly now, but finds himself limping! He swears and activates his energo blade. "I have had just about enough of you," he snarls as he slashes at Rampage. Combat: Fairway strikes Mecha-Tiger with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! Fleet's optics open wide as he sees Optimus Prime take down Redshift... and what's more, *how* Optimus Prime takes down Redshift. He's not so startled that he isn't aware of Pointblank's attack, and so he leaps into the air in time to avoid the sonic fury, then touches down again, left leg bent, foot on the ground, right leg extended but foot also there, left fingertips touching, before he pulls himself up and aims his weapon at Pointblank, deciding that the less he does to draw this Prime's attention, the better. Combat: Fleet misses Pointblank with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -5 Monitor lowers his head just in time to avoid a laser bolt fired by Clutch. "Slag it, I've been spotted." The insecticon jumps out of his hole just in time to be blasted by a sonic blast, "Arrrgggg" he screams as he falls to the ground. Getting back on his feet as he can, he fires a couple of shots at Clutch, just to buy some time to find another hole where to hide. Combat: Monitor misses Blue Sportscar with his Automatic Rifle attack! Redshift's mouth, ussualy smirking or spouting smart-ass quips, gapes open as Optimus Prime snatches his rifle, and glares at him with that icy blue stare. "But, Pri-" He starts to protest, Optimus isn't supposed to be so... Brutal, is he? His weak protest is quickly silenced as his /own rifle/ is shoved most violently into his open vocal processor! The large-bored plasma rifle does not merely /enter/ Redshift's face, but it demolishes his features, crushing his entire head into a barely-recognizable MESS of parts, eyes, and sparks. His whole body shivers on it's makeshift skewer, shiuddering violently before crumbling to the ground, lifeless as a dead fish. Mecha-Tiger snarls as he's slashed by the energy blade. "Have you, now? Well, I've had more than enough of you!" he says, "Autobots should be heard and not seen!" He transforms to robot mode and pulls out his pistol. "Now dance!" Pew Pew Pew Rampage's head slides down to his chest, his body rising upright. His robot head appears where his beast mode head had just been, and he now stands before you in robot mode. Combat: Rampage strikes Fairway with his Pistol attack! Reflector isn't that nimble to begin with, and once more the amplified focussed sonic assault finds the three amigo. Reflector crouches down even lower at the side of the road now... His scoped rifle is drawn and carefully he targets the noisy targetmaster. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Reflector strikes Pointblank with his Scoped Rifle attack! Americon ducks under the fox flames, and looks to the side just in time to see Redshift receive some free health-care, courtesy of Optimus Prime. And by "health-care," what is actually meant is "horrifying ultra-violence." The patriotic tape's jaw falls open in horror, then he sets his jaw, glaring at the Autobot leader. "That is it! You will have to wait, Foxfire, I must destroy Optimus Prime with my ULTIMATE WEAPON! And I don't mean my tape mode, this time!" From subspace, he draws forth the AMERICANNON! "Prepare to be destroyed, Optimus!" Americon says as he braces the weapon across his shoulder, and aims it kind of in the general direction of the Autobot leader! The recoil from the shot sends him flying backwards, but maybe it's worth it? Redshift has disconnected. Combat: Americon strikes Optimus Prime with his Americannon attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Americon's attack has damaged your Firepower! Fairway is unaware of the manner in which Prime defeated Redshift. His vision is still fuzzy, and he is currently preoccupied with being ordered to dance yet again by a Decepticon. But he is far less intimidated by Rampage than he was by Mindwipe. He tries to dodge, but takes a shot to his right leg, injured previously by a panicked Hinder. He hops for just a second, stumbling, but manages to keep himself from falling. "What is the Decepticon obsession with dancing?" He asks, drawing his scram rifle. He levels it at Rampage. "Try this step, eh?" Combat: Fairway strikes Rampage with his Scram Rifle attack! -3 Blue Sportscar swerves quickly to one side, barely avoiding Monitor's answering shots, but the quick maneuver makes his rear tires lose traction and he fishtails briefly while still headed in Monitor's direction. By the time he gets himself back under control, Clutch realizes that he's too close to line up for another headlight shot. Instead he swerves a bit and angles himself to clip the Insecticon with the corner of a reinforced bumper as he drives by. Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Monitor with his I Hate Pedestrians attack! Pointblank holds his ground as Fleet opens fire on him -- fortunately, her aim was off, the ground nearby his feet crystalizing into frozen cyberplate. He gives Fleet a scowl, but before he can attack, Reflector snipes him! The blast strikes right on Peacemaker, causing the cyborg gun to howl in pain, sparks hissing across his wound. "Dammit, Pointblank! He got me right in the capacitator!" Pointblank turns his unamused scowl on Reflector, and begins to purposedly march in his direction. Hefting his inert Targetmaster up in the air like a club, he continues to close ground on the trio of mindlinked Decepticons, ready to inflict some harsh robo-police brutality. Combat: Pointblank strikes Reflector with his Smash attack! Fleet is a male. :( Optimus Prime seems unmoved as Redshift falls, apparently unperturbed by his actions then and there. He murmurs, "So much trash," and then barks out, "NEXT!" drawing his laser rifle. That is when Americon's Americannon hits his rifle! The rifle doesn't explode, but it doesn't look to be in very good condition, either. He point an accusing finger at Americon and snarls, "So, Soundwave made more of you, did he? We'll show you! We'll get Wheeljack to put a lock on the blasted base door!" Shh, don't tell him about Wheeljack. He reverses his grip on the rifle and tries to use it like a baseball bat, to knock Americon right into Fleet! Combat: Optimus Prime strikes Fleet with his Hey Batter Batter... Battery Area attack! -7 Combat: Optimus Prime strikes Americon with his Hey Batter Batter... Battery Area attack! -7 Foxfire ducks to the outskirts of the battle field, and barks a few times. He does not yet make another attempt to attack. Combat: Foxfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fleet stumbles backwards and is knocked off his feet by the force of Americon, who hits him in the torso. He groans, rubbing his head, and tries to shake the pain off. "Nggh..." is all he can get out at first. Now it is important to note that while Fleet was around when Optimus was Prime, he was never a major-stage front line combatant before recently. Before, Fleet was off in little no where posts while Optimus fought important people on Earth, and before that, Optimus was involved in his four million year nap. He's *used* to the other Prime. He's also a bit out of it, due to having just gotten knocked off his feet. So as he stumbles back to them, he snaps, "Americon! Watch it! Stay out of Rodimus's reach, why don't you?" Opps. Minor mistake in the midst of a pitched battle! Combat: Fleet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The thing about Reflector... Where one is clubed, two more converge, swarming upon Pointblank who has come to pointblank range. He's like an ant colony. "Your tool... play with it, but don't talk to it, Autobot!" The third springing back in to join the fray as three pairs of fists and three pairs of legs move in to go gang thug on the targetmaster. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Reflector strikes Pointblank with his Gang Beatdown (Smash) attack! Monitor is sent flying into the air by the impact of a bumper with his knees. A second later, the insecticon heavily crashes onto the ground. "Why did I left Darkmount? That's it, I'm installing sensors everywhere and never leaving the contorl room again." Stumbling back to his feet, Monitor aims his pistol at the rear of the autobot car and fires. Combat: Monitor strikes Blue Sportscar with his Laser attack! Combat: Pointblank sets his defense level to Fearless. "Not the Mexican two-step!" Rampage protests, getting hit as he tries to dodge. He brings out his Lightning Rifle. "How about I give you a charge? You Autobots want more energy, well then take this!" Combat: Rampage misses Fairway with his 60 000 volts up the skidplate! attack! -3 THWOCK! Americon crashes into Fleet with the force of an artillery shell, letting out a pained, "HWURRRGH!" on impact! He flops down on the ground onto his face. "Well, excuse me, FLEET! Like I meant to ram into you! And it's OPTIMUS, I mean, come on, this is the first time I've ever met the guy, and I knew that!" he says, being a horrible jerk. "Although I have to say I prefer Rodimus Prime so far, personally! He was a cool guy, despite being the enemy!" Whether or not he's saying this to get under Optimus's skin, or if he's just blurting out random things, is anyone's guess. The Prime mentions a certain name that causes Americon to look a bit puzzled. "Wait, Wheeljack? Who's that? I have never heard of this person before! Oh well. No matter! More lasers for you, Optimus!" Americon blasts away a bit more at the Prime, although his shots are much weaker this time. Combat: Americon strikes Optimus Prime with his Why Is He Bothering (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You took 1 damage. Combat: Americon's attack has damaged your Strength! Blue Sportscar grunts in pain as the lasers scorch into his rear. He skids into a 180 degree turn, changes it mid-spin into a transformation so that the maneuver finishes with Clutch in robot mode, skidding backwards across the ground with sparks flying from his feet as he bleeds off the momentum. By the time he's come to a complete stop, he has a heavy-duty pistol of his own in one hand. He immediately raises and pops off a couple of shots at Monitor. "Stay in Darkmount?" he grates out. "That would be fine with us, Decepticon! All of you can stay in your /own/ cities, and out of places you don't belong!" Combat: Fairway strikes Rampage with his Dropkick (Kick) attack! Clutch transforms into robot mode! Combat: Clutch misses Monitor with his Pistol attack! Pointblank falters under a barrage of tiny fists and feet. His head jerks from left to right, a vaguely pained expression on his face with each tiny bludgeon. "I think my capacitator can handle another shot... But we need some more room!" Peacemaker, his gun, offers. Pointblank responds with a grunt, shoving his riot shield against the Reflector units, trying to shove them back. "Peacemaker," he announces, lifting his sidearm and leveling it at the hive-minded Decepticon. "Maximum dispersion. Fire." A sonic bolt rips from the triple-emitter barrel, rippling through the acrid Cybertronian air in a wide crescent -- no doubt trying to bowl over all three of Reflector's bodies with one shot. Combat: Pointblank strikes Reflector with his Sonic Blaster attack! Combat: Pointblank uses up a charge on his Police Badge booster pack! Optimus Prime's optics narrow, and his fingers twitch ominously as Fleet refers to him as 'Rodimus'. His gave settles on the stumbling Seeker, who should have taken his own advice to stay out of Optimus Prime's reach. He lunges at Fleet, tries to grab the Seeker's shoulder and smash his face in with his other hand, bellowing, "What did you call me?! I'm Optimus Prime! I'm the Prime! I'm the /only/ Prime!" He seems too enraged to even hear Americon, but woe betide the cassette if Optimus Prime /did/ hear him, because then Americon will be next. Combat: Optimus Prime strikes Fleet with his Heroic Fisticuffs attack! -5 Foxfire just keeps barking... Combat: Foxfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fairway activates his jumpjets and boosts back and to the left, evading the blast from Rampage's lightning rifle. While dodging he takes a brief look at Optimus, who is pretty hard to miss, honestly. He tries to gauge the battle's progress, but only has a second to look over the battlefield before he must return to the task at hand. "Too slow," he chides, and then he boosts forward and swings both feet at Rampage's face. Reflector is pushed back, three midgets deflected by the shiled and then all three are blasted back on his collective afts! "Raaah!" Cracked and warped, Reflector scrambles to regain hsi footing. And then Optimus Prime throws a fit.... and Reflector can't help but notice. "That's not him..." Nonetheless, whoever it is, he is still one scary mf. Reflector backs off a few steps concerned about the Decepticons holding this ground. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Reflector takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Americon is quick to act on his "friend's" behalf, converting into eagle mode and trying to hop up on top of the big guy's head! "HEY! Let him go, you maniac!" he yells, pecking at the big robot's optics! Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle misses Optimus Prime with his O' Say Can You See attack! Fleet's shoulder is grabbed and his face gets to know Optimus's other hand quite well, and quite repeatedly. By the time it's over with, he really has no face at all. The Seeker squirms and twists, moving out of Optimus's grip, proving as slippery to hold as an escape artist (which he actually is). As he twists and squirms, he tries to bring his foot around to kick Optimus in the midsection, exclaiming as he stumbles away, "Nggh... eew sure oor on a'ight side?" he gets out through ruined lips. Combat: Fleet strikes Optimus Prime with his Seekerboot (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Fleet's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Monitor somehow manages to evade the incoming attack for the autobot he's fighting. Who is that? He can't say which is even more annoying that getting shot. The insecticon looks around him, trying to find another place where to hide. Fighting in the open isn't his style but here, he doesn't get much choice. He sets his rifle to its lowest setting and fires it at his opponent, "Why don't you go back to YOUR city?" Combat: Monitor misses Clutch with his Disruptor attack! Rampage gets dropkicked! He transforms and pounces at Fairway, jaws agape and fangs bared. "How about I bite off your foot?" he says, snapping at the Autobot. Combat: Rampage strikes Fairway with his bite (Punch) attack! Optimus Prime cannot see, apparently, since Fleet's kick actually lands in his optics, thereby sparing him Americon's attack at the expense of ruining his face-plated visage. He brings up a hand to touch his destroyed face before looking along after the fleeing escape artist Seeker. His fingers clench as Fleet asks him if he's sure he's on the correct side. Oh, Optimus Prime is very sure he's on the right side. Very. He thuds along after Fleet and tries to grab the Seeker by the chin and then yanks up, if he connects, demanding, "Give me your face!" as reply to the injury and insult. Combat: Optimus Prime strikes Fleet with his Rend (Punch) attack! Fairway is ready to be rid of Rampage and to get to Prime's side, though it doesn't look like the Autobot Commander is doing too badly for himself. He is surprised to hear what Prime demands of Fleet. Rampage drags him back to reality with a savage bite, and he drops onto his back, his foot caught in the Decepticon's jaws. "Gaaah!" He thrashes about for a second before activating his energo blade and slashing at Rampage's head. "Back off!" Combat: Fairway misses Rampage with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! Foxfire barks a few more times, and then, while the Decepticons are distracted by combat, he dashes closer to the outpost, his paws sounding almost silently on the surface beneath him. Once he's near enough, he produces an explosive from one of his hip compartments. Hoping no one will notice him, he starts to set it. Clutch charges at Monitor, ducking down into sort of a hunched-over run as he comes at the sight of the Insecticon fiddling with his rifle. It's seemingly just enough to help him avoid the attack. As he closes in, Clutch pulls out a large curving sword with a few curiously old-fashioned - and seemingly extraneous - mechanisms on the hilt. Coils and metal piping, vents that sometimes shoot out puffs of steam, a few large bolts that protrude above and below Clutch's hand. He hears some shouting in the background, but it's heroic shouting accompanied by the telltale sounds of Decepticons being battered around, so he doesn't let it bother him - yet. Instead he concentrates on Monitor, and specifically on slicing off a few of those limbs. Combat: Clutch strikes Monitor with his Steampunk Sabre attack! Pointblank gives Reflector a withering glare as the mini-cons seem to have had enough for the moment. He too moves for cover, neon energy weapon flashes lighting up the ruined Cyberstreets around him. He braces his back against a building and lifts up Peacemaker, stripping away the hissing and fused sonic capacitator from his bay. "Man, Pointblank," Peacemaker says with a low whistle, surveying the carnage, "This makes the /worst/ neighborhood in Koraja look like the Splendora Gardens. So this is what Cybertron's like, huh?" "Every day," Pointblank replies curtly, slapping in a fresh capacitator into his weapon and pulling back the locking latch. Combat: Pointblank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Pointblank takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Robotic Bald Eagle , still perched on Optimus's head, gets a front-row view of Fleet getting his face ripped off. His optic twitches at the horrifying sight, and if he could cry, he would be. Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fleet gets his face ripped off by Optimus Prime. He shrieks in pain, and what is left is a twisted innerworking of wires and struts and big, round, glowing optics. "Ah, -rimus, ah, -rimus, my ace!" he screams, holding his hands up to cover it. He stumbles backwards, firing desperately in an attempt to give himself room. Monitor jumps back as his opponent charges towards him but it's too little too late and the blade slices into his chestplate. Energon starts to flow from the wound. The insecticon grabs it and take off, out of range of that crazy autobot...and from that scary Prime. He pulls out his tools and starts to patch his wound. "You're going to pay for this!" Combat: Monitor quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Fleet misses Optimus Prime with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! Hot Rod says, "Nggh. How's everyone doing?" Fortress Maximus says, "Holding up fine here Hot Rod. Does anyone require assistance?" Hardhead says, "Not...too...good" Pointblank says, "Still engaging the Decepticons." Optimus Prime says, "I could use Hardhead and Duros here - Hi-Q's feeling a bit odd. Could use another Nebulan around to consult." Patchwork says, "Hang in there, Hardhead...I'm on my way over..." Hardhead says, "Wish I could...but I'm under...heavy fire." Hot Rod says, "Optimus, we're in the middle of a pitched battle here! We can't really spare anyone! Patchwork, get to him. If that's not enough, *then* you pull out." Reflector has to turn the tide now or admit defeat... So, with a leap to the air, all three bodies scramble like insects in a seemingly random flight formation... it'd be beautiful if he were trailing tails of light. Of, and speaking of light. Reflector aims down towards the red and blue powermaster calling himself Prime. "Smile, dead bot." Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Fearless. Fairway says, "I will help Prime. I'm close enough to reach him if I can shake Rampage." Combat: Reflector strikes Optimus Prime with his Flash! attack! -2 Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Optimus Prime's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Optimus Prime's Agility. (Crippled) Patchwork says, "Plan on it, Hot Rod." Clutch says, "We've got you covered, Fairway." Fairway says, "I read." The Tiger forsakes Fairway for a more active target. Why, there's Clutch! An Autobot who seemed to be a menace on the road. "Hey, didn't I see you on Cybertron's Worst Drivers?" the Tiger says, chasing after Clutch. His gun ports open and start spitting out bullets. Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. Combat: Mecha-Tiger strikes Clutch with his Gun-Ports attack! Pointblank watches Reflector get into position and drop another one of his powerful flash bulb bursts on the Autobot leader. Shielding his own face from the intense photonic barrage, Pointblank rises up to his feet. Letting Peacemaker cool on his hip, he stomps forward, leaping into the air and pulling back one steel-plated fist. "Respect Prime's right to privacy... Creep," he quips, before trying to punch one of the Reflector drones in the back of the skull casing. Combat: Pointblank sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Pointblank misses Reflector with his Punch attack! Fairway doesn't have any more time to waste on Rampage anyway. "Bigger and better things, eh Decepticon?" he snarls. Then he transforms and peels out, dodging craters on his way to his leader's aid. Fairway says, "Worry not, Prime!" Clutch tilts his head back as Monitor takes off into the air. "Yeah, you'd better run!" he hefts the saber menacingly, for emphasis...then he turns and high-tails it back towards Optimus Prime's position. After a few running strides Rampage's bullets begin zinging off of his chest and shoulders, so Clutch transforms in mid-stride to drop under the rest of the volley. Although it looks like the entire volley pretty nailed him already. Oh well. As a sportscar now, Clutch quickly builds up speed, headlight covers retracting completely to reveal large ballistic weapons. These rise up and then swivel to point at Rampage as Clutch drives by, unleashing two streams of green-tinged pellets. Combat: Fairway quickly patches up some of Optimus Prime's minor injuries. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Mecha-Tiger with his Drive-By Shooting attack! Optimus Prime seems to come to his senses as he tears off Fleet's face, and he just pauses for a moment, staring at what he has done, his pose unreadable, perhaps repentant. Then, he shakes himself out his reverie to duck behind a road sign, which quickly ices up. He still cannot outrun light, as Reflector dazes and confuses him once more with his flash. Fairway, faithful, loyal Fairway, tends to Optimus Prime's wounds, and with gratitude, he replies, "Thank you, Fairway. You're a good Autobot." Then, he lashes out at the nearest Reflector with his laser rifle. Combat: Optimus Prime strikes Reflector with his Concussion Blaster (Laser) attack! -1 Foxfire continues to set his bomb. The Decepticons seem unaware of this, so he continues working without much worry, although he's still alert, his ears twitching like radars. Finally, the explosive is ready, and he dashes away, opening a link to each of his comrades. <> Optimus Prime says, "Autobots, clear away from the outpost!" Pointblank says, "Roger, Prime." Fairway says, cut out here. Missing some poses. If anyone can fill in this part, I'd appreciate it. Pointblank's targeting cursor dances across his optical shields, tracking one Decepticon after another as they fall out of range. One happens to be lingering closer than his brothers, and Pointblank turns his unsympathetic glare in Monitor's direction. "No," he grunts, raising his blaster mechnically. "You won't." Combat: Pointblank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Pointblank strikes Monitor with his Sonic Blaster attack! Pointblank says, "The Decepticons are retreating, Prime." Pointblank | Peacemaker says, "Wow... We did it. Somehow." Saboteur Foxfire says, "I was hoping one or two would get caught up in the blast. Which'll happen in a few seconds!" Americon's last pose: Robotic Bald Eagle is still perched on top of Optimus Prime's head! What's it going to take for Big Red to notice him? Well, Americon may have inadvertantly stumbled upon the answer as he says, "Hey, don't repair him, Autobot! I don't like this Prime! Now, Rodimus, as I mentioned earlier, he's not so bad. But this guy blows! I mean, he's just killing everybody! Where's the one-liners and cheesy puns? That's no fun at all!" Rockets spray out from Americon's back as he rambles, perhaps making it harder to overhear what he's saying. Fairway is pelted by Americon's rocket attack and drops to his knees with his armor fragmented and smoking. "Uggh," Prime, he says as he pushes himself up onto one knee and begins to patch himself. "It looks as if we have indeed turned the tide." Combat: Fairway quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Kaboom! The bomb explodes, taking the outpost with it! Foxfire stands at a safe distance to watch his handiwork. Tetrajet totally gets away SCOTT FREE. Because he's faster than you all Optimus Prime transforms to try to shake Americon off his head, his engine falling away from his chest and transforming into a small, armoured figure. Hi-Q scrambles into Optimus Prime's cab as they book it together, trying to get out of the blast radius. He calls to Foxfire, "Need a lift?" Optimus Prime transforms and rolls out. Pointblank transforms into his Jet Car mode. Blue Sportscar skids through a drifting turn around Optimus and Fairway, then speeds off to the south as the outpost blows up behind him. "Who says the Autobots /want/ this territory?" he shouts in exhilaration, swerving occasionally to dodge pieces of fiery debris raining down on the road. "Sometimes it's enough just to kick some Decepticon tailfin!" Combat: Freightliner FL86 takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Jet Car activates his rocket engine, soaring away from the exploding Decepticon hardware on a column of ionized gas. Activating his airbrakes, Peacemaker downshifts into lower gear and forms up alongside Optimus Prime. "I just wanted to say I admired your work out there, Optimus," Peacemaker shouts, leaning his head out the window. "I've gotta admit, you make wrecking Decepticons an art!" Robotic Bald Eagle is thrown off of Optimus's head, and with a "BWAWK!" he ignites his thrusters and takes off into the sky. "Later, Suckobots! Go ahead and have the Crossroads, we will divert our EVIL traffic elsewhere! Ha ha ha!" Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blue Sportscar , Tetrajet , and Jet Car Hot Rod says, "Nnngh. Not sure how much longer I can hold out." Freightliner FL86 opens a door for Foxfire and calls to Clutch, "This is a major crossroads near Polyhex - the advantage to the Autobots is obvious!" First, they take Manhattan. Then, they take Berlin. With good humour and cheer, he answers Peacemaker, "I appreciate that. It's time we showed the Decepticons that we won't stand for their expansion! But I must commend Foxfire for really bringing down the house." Hot Rod says, "Fort Max, are you able to go base? If we can pull back to your position, we might improve our chances." Peacemaker chuckles behind Pointblank's wheel. "You got that right, Prime." Leaning out the window again, he casually aims his laser pistol at the retreating Americon. "Something to remember me by, jerk!" Combat: Jet Car misses Robotic Bald Eagle with his Pistol attack! Fairway says, "How goes the battle, Hot Rod?" Hot Rod says, "Not good." Fortress Maximus says, "You want us to give up the city?" Optimus Prime recaps, "The Decepticons are retreating from the crossroad near Polyhex, and Foxfire has blown up their outpost!" Robotic Bald Eagle raspberries at Peacemaker as he flies away! "Looks like I will NOT remember you, Autobot! Ha ha ha!" Then he fades into the distance! Fairway transforms and follows Prime away from the smoking wreckage. "A fairly inelegant victory," he says, "but at least the Decepticon blight has been cleared from this area. Unfortunately, it seems that Hot Rod is not faring as well on Earth." Decepticon Message: 2/143 Posted Author Optimus is ****ing Crazy Mon Sep 07 Americon ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Senator Americon appears on-screen in robot mode, looking about as serious as he ever has. "Attention all Decepticons! This is a very important announcement! If you encounter that Optimus Prime guy, you are to use EXTREME CAUTION! That guy cleared us out of the Crossroads today, but not only that, he rammed Redshift's own gun down his throat, and ripped Fleet's face off! I'm amazed anyone survived that encounter! But anyway, he's ****ing crazy! "If you encounter him, here are some tips for dealing with Optimus: 1) Run! 2) Hide behind someone more powerful than you, and hope he keeps Optimus occupied for a while! 3) Pray! But I don't think we really practice religion, so that's out! But who knows, you might find religion when he's coming after you! That is all!" Fairway drops forward onto his fists while his torso spins and his legs fold inward. His hood tilts up, head flipping back to disappear beneath it, and his arms lock into place at his sides. With a familiar, five-tone sound, Fairway transforms into a DeLorean DMC-12! Hardhead says, "This fight isn't over." Decepticon Message: 2/144 Posted Author Further Note Mon Sep 07 Fleet ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text only, because Fleet has no face. "Further note: Optimus has a companion who transformed and slotted into him, like some sort of engine of some sort. I cannot tell if it was a robot or one of those organics. Some sort of... Enginemaster, perhaps? Someone else will need to look into it. I'm getting my face replaced." Hot Rod says, "No! We can't give up the city!" Decepticon Message: 2/145 Posted Author Northern Crossroads Mon Sep 07 Reflector ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ~Text with photos of all present and damage done, a report more fitting one in Intel Division~ "During a perimeter maintenance work detail outside of Polyhex, a convoy of Autobot invaders approached, lead by this one calling himself Optimus Prime. Make no mistake, however, this is not /the/ Optimus Prime defeated and killed long ago. I speak not of his altered appearance, but his behaviour pattern discrepencies. He let go of his reknowned 'cool', giving in to that primal fuel we Decepticons know how to harness. With him, however, it was just pathetic." ~A sound recording of Optimus Prime: "What did you call me?! I'm Optimus Prime! I'm the Prime! I'm the /only/ Prime!" "Just ask Fleet once he gets a face replacement. And Redshift if he ever regains functon after having his own weapon bashed into his head just once." "Other Autobots included the targetmaster Pointblank, Fairway, Clutch, and that annoyance Foxfire who apparently brought explosives. The outpost was blown after the retreat was called. This 'Optimus Prime' is a large problem. A pity he isn't on our side. I'm sure Americon, Monitor, and Rampage will agree, he is just as formidable a warrior as one would aspire to be... and more driven than the dead Optimus Prime was before the mighty Megatron reduced him to scrap in that glorious and self sacrificing battle." "Polyhex stationed troops, be on alert. The Autobot proximity and their newly refired motivation are a deadly combination of circumstances." Blue Sportscar drops back to the rear of the Autobot convoy, suitably chastened. But then he surges ahead to the front of the group again. "Well, one out of two isn't bad." he comments cheerfully. "I can't wait to see what's the next move on Cybertron!" Freightliner FL86 assures Clutch, "Can't say right now, because the Decepticons might still be in listening range, but you won't be disappointed." Optimus Prime has plans for Cybertron. Big plans. And he's not about to let the Decepticons stand in his way. Nothing's going to stand in his way. Foxfire darts toward Optimus. "Yeah, a ride would be nice, thanks!" Jet Car says, "I'll be with you all the way, Chief. It's time to take out the trash on Cybertron." Pointblank | Peacemaker says, "Good luck, guys... I wish we could help out somehow..." Fairway says, "If it's any consolation, we've taken this part of Polyhex from them." Fortress Maximus says, "We will not loose the city! Hold on Hot Rod, we'll send them packing." Hot Rod says, "NNNNGH! Can't... can't hold out..." Blue Sportscar veers away from the others, heading off of the main highway. "I'm going off-road," he comments. "I've been meaning to reconnoiter the ground a little a round here, and there's never been a better time to do it!" His voice trails off as he pulls farther and farther away from the other Autobots. "See you guys back at Iahex!" Freightliner FL86 had a door open for Foxfire, and as soon as Foxfire is inside and belted up, he closes his door and rolls out. "Glad to hear it, Pointblank, glad to hear it! And see you, Clutch! Let us know what you discover." Clutch has disconnected. DeLorean says, "How is Hi-Q, Prime?" Reflector moves west to the Road to Polyhex. Reflector has left. Patchwork says, "Go, H ot Rod...we'll hold them off. Go!" Foxfire immediately jumps into Optimus. "Did I do a good job, Prime?" he asks eagerly. Getting praise from the legendary Optimus Prime would sure make his day, more than getting to blow something up! Freightliner FL86 murmurs, voice warm and encouraging, "You did good, Foxfire. Showed those Decepticons we can hurt them even on their own turf." To Fairway, he answers, "I think so, now. Sort of... got distracted for a bit there. Your repairs helped." Rampage moves west to the Road to Polyhex. Rampage has left. DeLorean would be glowing with pride if weren't a 1980s sports car. "Glad to be of help, Prime. And may I say that it was an honor to fight with you." Monitor vanishes out of reality. Monitor has left. Freightliner FL86 answers levelly as he drives along the reclaimed patch of Cybertronian superhighway, "You can say that, Fairway, but the real honour has been serving with fine, upstanding Autobots such as all of you. You make it worth living again." Foxfire would blush if he was human. "Aw, Prime...really?" DeLorean is humbled. "I thank you, Optimus." Freightliner FL86 drives along that old, lonely road, but he's not alone. He insists firmly, "Of course!" Fairway has disconnected. Fortress Maximus says, "Autobots! Hot Rod has fallen..." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Hot Rod?!" Fortress Maximus says, "Argh! I feel like a slice of Swiss cheese. Patchwork if you're able I could use a bit of a hand sealing up some of these hull breaches of mine." Patchwork says, "Soon as you're close enough, I'll do my best." Americon has disconnected. Autobot Message: 3/87 Posted Author Northern Crossroads Mon Sep 07 Optimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Optimus Prime appears, looking battered and blackened but his spirits are clearly unflagged. He reports, "With the invaluable assistance of Clutch, Fairway, Foxfire, Pointblank, and his partner, Peacemaker, we were able to oust the Decepticons from the Northern Crossroads near Polyhex. It's a major transportation route that will disrupt their line. The Decepticons included a Decepticon cassette who looks like a cross between a Frenzy and a Laserbeak, a cat Decepticon, an Insecticon, some new red kind of air fighter, Reflector – at least I remember one! - and what looked to be one of the Acid Rainmaker Seekers after a bleach job. I..." he rubs the back of his head, "...really need to learn some of these new Decepticons' names. Foxfire's demolitions took out the Decepticon outpost there, Fairway tended to the injured, and Clutch, Pointblank, and Peacemaker all showed admirable zeal. The Autobots have only grown stronger and more talented since my... departure, as far as I can tell!"